


Let's Get This Bread

by kiimiinhee



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians, chuuves - Freeform, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiimiinhee/pseuds/kiimiinhee
Summary: Jiwoo starts working at the local bakery. When Sooyoung walks in one day to buy some bread she can't barely think about anything else.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 54





	1. Mesmerized

JIWOO'S POV

It had been another busy morning at the bakery with the usual flow of customers at the early hours of the day. People who came to get their bread for lunch, something for breakfast and such. I was getting hungry myself from smelling the scent of pastries that was coming from the ovens at the back of the shop but it still wasn't time for my lunch break so at the moment I was trying to distract myself from the groaning of my own stomach by refilling the counters with cupcakes. Kind of ironic because I was eyeing each one of them with desire as I put them on top of the tray... maybe if I just ate one my boss wouldn't notice... I checked the clock to see what time it was. Just 30 minutes until I could grab my lunch and go to the rest room. Okay, I guess I could resist the temptation for another half an hour plus I wasn't the type to take anything without asking, I'd probably feel guilty afterwards and end up confessing about it... and I did't want to face that kind of embarrassment specially when I've only worked here for less than a week. I was still getting used to the names of each type of bread and their prices but I was doing good and I also was a bit excited since this was my first job. When I finished refilling the counters with new traits for the customers who where to come in the afternoon I turned around and started to tear apart the boxes from supplies to throw them later in the trash. I was so focused in my task I didn't notice a customer just walked in, even though the bell above the door must've ringed, until I heard a smooth, velvety voice saying hello. I turned around with a smile.

"Hi, what can i offer yo-", right in front of me, at the other side of the counter, was standing the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. No jokes, she had this vibe of elegance and self-confidence that made her so atractive plus she was just drop dead gorgeous. It seemed like she didn't notice how mesmerized I was and just order like any other customer.

"Hi, good afternoon! Um I wanted one of this cupcakes but I'm not sure about which flavor I should choose... what would you recommend me?"

Well, tough question knowing just how hungry I was I could eat each one of them at that moment. But I wasn't gonna reply that to her.

"Um, honestly, all of them are so good but if I had to choose I'd say the strawberry one is my favorite!", I still don't know how I managed to say that in a steady voice while she was staring at me and listening closely like I was telling something extremely interesting.

"Oh yeah? Then I'll go with one of those, you seem like you have a good taste.", she said all of this while looking at me straight in the eye almost without blinking. Why was her look so... intense? I bet she already had notice by that moment how my cheeks where coloring themselves in pink and that thought just made me blush even more.

"Uh-, oh yeah, sure!", I reached for one of the paper bags we had for the pastries to put the said cupcake inside, trying not to make it too obvious how my hands where slightly shaking and handed it to her. "There you go!"

Our hands touched when she took the paper bag and maybe I was starting to imagine things because of how infatuated I was with her presence but it looked like... she did in on purpose?? She still hadn't taken her eyes away from mine and I was starting to feel my palms getting sweaty. Did I have something on my face? Omg, it sure was that, there's no way she could be interested in me like that...right? I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand feeling extra self-conscious.

"Also,...can I get a smile?"

Wait.

What??¿

I stood there, my mouth slightly opened in shock,... was she really asking me that?? I mean...wtf??¿

"Uh...sorry?", I shot a confused smile at her.

"Um, yeah, isn't that the name of the special bread here? The smiles?"

Oh god. That's right. There's this kind of bread with raisings and nuts called smile. It was like the specialty of the shop and my boss told me she came up with that name because anytime she would eat it, it made her smile from how much she liked it. I found it so cheesy... even for me.  
And here I was thinking she was asking for me to smile (like I hadn't been smiling the whole time lol) I sure was delusional.

"Oh! Yeah, right! Sorry, I'm new here and I'm still getting used to the names and everything, haha...", damn, I felt so embarrased.

"Oh don't worry about that, we've all been there, there's always a first time for everything don't need to apologize about that", she smiled warmly at me. Ugh, she was so nice even though I must had looked like a complete mess.

"Well, there's that", I handed her the smile. "Anything else?"

"No, thanks, that'll be all", she paid for her groceries and turned around to leave not before saying goodbye and... did she just wink? I stood there watching her going out of the shop and disappearing behind the corner thinking about what just happened. About how clumsy I got in the moment she entered and how she was being kind of flirty?? Nah I sure was misunderstanding it. She may be just like that to everyone because she was the confident type, it couldn't mean anything.

"Hey, Jiwoo!", a soft voice interrupted my internal rambling. I turned around to face my boss that was staring at me like I was some sort of alien that just descended from the sky on an ovni in front of her store. "Don't you have work to do?", she scolded me without losing her smile. I guess since she had a little sister my age, whose name was Yeri, I probably reminded her of her and she maybe felt some sort of tenderness for me.

"Uh- yes Miss Joohyun!", I rushed to go back to my tasks and I could see her shaking her head like I was some kid misbehaving.

I finally could eat my lunch and I continued working afterwards, some more clients came and I was kept more or less busy. But I couldn't stop thinking about that one girl for the rest of my shift.

***  
The next morning I woke up as usual to get ready for work. It was good I didn't have to open the shop, otherwise I'd have to wake up at 5am or so to bake the bread for the day and that would be ugh... just too much. Usually Joohyun would take care of that or the other guy whose shift was before mine. I never really spoke to him anything else than hello and good bye since we where never working at the same time.

I headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast and I felt dumb when I got excited at the thought of seeing her again today at the store. I shaked my head as if that would make those thoughts fall off my brain.

When I arrived to the shop I found Joohyun putting on her coat. I looked at her as if asking where was she going, she wasn't supposed to go home yet. She saw me entering and smiled at me as a greeting.

"Jiwoo, I have to go take care of something right know so I'll leave the store to you for a while", as if she knew how uneasy I was starting to feel she added, "It won't take long, don't worry".

It was the first time I would be alone at the shop so I couldn't help to feel a bit nervous. Thankfully the shop wasn't so crowded as usual at this time in the morning so it wasn't so chaotic as it could be. Ten minutes had passed since Joohyun left me behind the counter when I heard the door ringing open again. I turned my head to look at the newly arrived customer and I almost felt myself fainting. It was her. She approached wearing a seductive smile on her face and I did my best to snap out of my astonishment to greet her.

"Good morning! What can I do for you?"

Instead of replying she looked at me up and down as much as she could since the counter was between the two of us with a strange look on her face. It didn't felt like she was judging me but instead it was almost like she was...enjoying herself.

'Well,...you sure could do something...", she said this as she started leaning on the ledge of the counter, as if trying to close the space between us as much as possible.

I stared at her in disbelief, my lips parted though I really had no idea what to say.

"I-um, wh-what is it then?"

Her eyes flitted to the back of the store for half a sec. What was she thinking...?

"You're alone today, right?"

Eh. How did she knew? But more important... why did she care??

"Um yes,...may I ask why?"

A smirk started to grow on her face at my confirmation and before I could even react, she walked around the counter, grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me to the back shop.

"What are you d-", she placed her finger on my lips sushing me and I felt my cheeks getting warm because of the contact. Before I knew she had me cornered against the nearest wall and I don't know if it was because of the heat of the ovens or because this situation I just got into but I felt my forehead starting to get sparkly with sweatdrops.

"You're not supposed to be here...my boss will get back soon and-"

"I'll make it quick", she cut me off and moved closer. I could already feel her breath as her lips where only milimetres apart from mine and then...

I opened my eyes all of a sudden finding myself hugging the pillow in a tight grip as if it was the only thing preventing me from falling off the bed. Omg, had I overslept?? I reached for my phone on the nightstand in a rush. 6:10. Phew, I still had almost 2 hours left of sleep. I setted my phone back where it was and just as I was going to get back to sleep I remembered. What the-. What did I just dream?? Oh my god. What was all of that about? I literally saw this girl for like no more than five minutes just one day and I was already having dreams like that about her? I didn't know her, didn't even know her name. Of course she wasn't the only pretty girl, I saw plenty of cute girls everyday at work some of them even regular clients. But none of them have had that kind of effect on me. I turned around trying to get back to sleep and forget about this. It's not that I disliked it but I felt lowkey embarrased about dreaming something like that about somebody I didn't even know.

***

I woke up at 8am like everyday, get myself dressed and made myself something to eat, not having thinking about last night's dream anymore.

"Morning...", a sleepy Jungeun made her entrance in the kitchen rubbing one of her eyes and yawning.

"Oh, good morning! You did wake up early today!", I wasn't shading her, I was just surprised because her shift at her work started after lunch so she usually slept trough the morning. I wish I could do that too. She had been my bff since highschool and I really couldn't think of anyone better to share a flat with so now we were also roommates.

"Um, yeah, I'm meeting with someone"

"Oh yeah? Well remember to fill me in later...", I said playfully at her knowing she wasn't talkative when she was just awake. She nodded while pouring some milk in her cereal bowl.

I finished what was left of my chocolate milk and got up to get my jacket. I waved at Jungeun who said bye to me, her voice muffled by the toast she was chewing.

When I got in front of the shop I felt a pinch of excitement at the thought of maybe seeing her today again but I quickly stopped myself from thinking about it. I was behaving like some dumb schoolgirl.

I headed to the rest room to change into my uniform. The day passed by and she didn't appear at all. I felt relieved that I didn't have to look her in the face while having flashbacks about tonight's dream. But most of all I found myself dissapointed. For some reason I was eager to see her again and I was let down everytime a customer got in and I looked just to see it wasn't her. Ugh, aren't you being dramatic Jiwoo, I rolled my eyes at myself in an attempt to lighten up my mood but I couldn't help what I was feeling. I shrugged thinking that maybe I still was emotionally hungover from that dream and that I wouldn't even think about it by tomorrow. But several days passed without knowing from her and that feeling remained in my chest.


	2. A Secret Between You And Me

A whole two weeks had passed since the day I met her. I figured she wasn't a regular at the shop and that day she just happened to pass by. Something in my chest sunk at the though of never seeing her again. Which felt stupid since I didn't even know her. In fact she probably remembered me as that dumb clumsy girl from the bakery. That if she even remembered me at all. "For real Jiwoo?" I looked at myself in the rest room's mirror raising my eyebrowns. "Are you really overthinking about this?? Put yourself together, girl..." I tied my apron and checked myself one last time before getting out of the room, ready to get to work so I could distract my mind at least for a few hours.

***

I was at the back shop putting buns in the ovens and wiping the sweat from my forehead with a tissue. The heat that was coming from them made me feel sticky and uncomfortable so this wasn't one of my favourite tasks. However, Joohyun and me often switched places because she thought that the more stuff I could learned to do, the better.

While I was making some dough for the apple pies the bells above the door announced the arrival of another customer. I didn't pay it any mind. I've already stopped checking if it was her partly because that made me feel silly. But then I heard the sound of a familiar voice. I've only heard it once in my life but it seemed like I kept it in the back of my mind. I peeked through the curtains that separated the back shop from the rest of the store and there she was. I took the time to check her outfit though I could only see her upper part from where I was looking: she was wearing a red crop top, her shoulders and collarbones showing with a black choker around her neck. Wow. She looked so damn good. I must have stared for a long time, having my eyes wandering around all of her, because all of a sudden she looked to where I was. I hid myself behind the doorjamb panicked. Oh no. Did she see me?? Great. Now she would think I was some weird creep. I threw my head back and sighed. I was about to go back to kneading the doughs when the phone rang. Joohyun answered to it quickly.

"Jiwoo, please serve this client while I take this, would you?"

Oh my.

"Yes! Give me just one sec!", I washed the rest of flour from my hands and hurried my way out to the counter pretending I wasn't about to collapse from how nervous I was.

"Hello!", I smiled awkwardly at her.

I thought I catched a glimpse of a spark in her eyes.

"Hi!", she returned the smile cheerfully. "You were right about that cupcake, it was delicious. I couldn't help but to be reminded of you while I ate it, haha."

She what. 

"Umm... hehe, well I'm really happy you enjoyed it! Honestly I was afraid you wouldn't liked it and got mad at me for telling you to buy that one", I rambled out in just one breath.

She gestured with her hand as if dismissing my commentary.

"Oh my god, no!", she said laughing. Her teeth where so white and bright I felt like I was looking straight into the sun. "I could never get mad at you for that. Besides I was the one to ask you so it's fine."

I stared at her in awe at how nice she was being. I always used to get soppy around pretty girls being kind to me but this was another whole level. I snapped out of it when the noise of a loud claxon came from the street. It made both of us jump on our feet and we looked out trough the display glass of the store. It seemed like somebody had skipped a traffic light though luckily there hadn't been a crash. I shrugged and I went back to focus my attention on her.

"So anyway..." she looked away from the window to face me. "What can I offer you this time?"

"Oh yeah, right. I would like another one of those tasty strawberry cupcakes", this time I was totally sure she had winked at me. God. Wasn't she attractive.

"Eh-...uh-... sure! Right away!" I placed two cupcakes in a paper bag and handed it to her. "Here you go!"

She took it while looking at me confused.

"But you just put two in, I said-"

"Oh yeah! One's on me", I cupped one of my hands near my mouth and leaned closer to whisper "but don't tell my boss, it'll be a secret between you and me."

She still was looking at me with a perplexed expression but then she smiled ear to ear.

"Oh wow! Thank you so much!" she paid for her recently purchased traits and headed to the door still with the shadow of a smile in her face. Just when she was about to grab the doorknob she turned around to me.

"My name's Sooyoung, by the way."

Such a beautiful name for a girl like you.

"Oh! Mine's Jiwoo!"

"Nice to meet you, Jiwoo", she smiled sincerely at me and got out.

I turned away just so the passerbys wouldn't see me trough the glass. It sure would be weird to see a girl by herself showing all of her teeth in the widest of the smiles with her eyes tighly closed in excitement. Just when I opened them I almost felt down on my ass because the first thing I saw was my boss looking at me with her eyes narrowed and a slight smirk curving her lips.

"Oh my god, what was all of that about, Jiwoo? Flirting with the customers now?"

F-flirting?? What did she meant by flirting? Oh no. I hoped she didn't see me giving away that cupcake.

"Um, it was nothing! Just some girl I know, haha... um, about that cupcake...I'll pay f-"

"Don't worry Jiwoo, it's just a cupcake... if you just knew how many of those I gave away as a present when I was trying to make Seungwan fall for me", she laughed at the memory. "Seriously it's okay."

I thanked her and got back to work. It was only 2 more hours until the weekend would officially start and I promised Jungeun I would hang out with her tonight. She wanted to introduced me to her girlfriend. Well, she never referred to her as her girlfriend but by the way she talked to me about her it was obvious those two where going for the real thing.

***

I dropped myself on the sofa and let out a sigh. It was tiring standing up for 9 hours straight so I needed to rest my legs. Jungeun bursted out of her room having heard me arrive.

"Hey, Jiwoo!! Are you reading for toni- whoa, cheer up gurl, it's friday!!"

I didn't even reply to her because I was too busy staring at her like I was seeing her for the first time.

"Hello?? Earth to Jiwoo, are you there?"

"...your hair."

The platinum blonde she used to dye her hair in was nowhere to be seen. Now it was a dark chestnut color that couldn't fit her better.

"What? Don't like it?", she flicked a lock over her shoulder.

"No- I mean yeah! You look stunning, honest!"

"Mh, thanks...I hope she thinks the same...", Jungeun had always been the confident, sassy type, often sarcasm being her first language but for some reason got shy anytime somebody threw a compliment at her. I found that endearing.

"C'mon babe, time to get ready!" she grabbed me by my arm to lift me up and dragged me away from the sofa. "You can sleep later."

I groaned but didn't oppose resistance. Soon I was fresh out of the shower all dressed up and finishing applying my eyeliner.

"Ayy, let's go!", Jungeun linked arms with me as we got out of the appartment and closed the door behind us. Fifteen minutes later we were in front of the club. Jungeun looked around but her girlfriend hadn't arrived yet. Her phone buzzed and she took it out.

"She says she'll be here in two minutes.", her eyes got all sparkly as she said that. "Ugh, I can't wait for you to meet her, she's so cool..."

I rolled my eyes jokingly at her.

"Yeah, I know, you've said that like 40 times in the last minute, gosh." we looked at each other laughing.

Soon, a tall blonde appeared waving at us from the distance. Jungeun took a few steps to her while she was approaching, a wide smile on both's faces, until finally they fused in a tight hug. The just-arrived girl made a comment about Jungeun's new hair while stroking it softly and could see her face getting red from here. They kissed timidly as they moved away from each other and turned to face me.

"So, Jiwoo this is Jinsol, Jinsol this is Jiwoo."

I walked to her to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you!", we said at the same time.

"Whoa, I see you're already in sync!" Jungeun looked so happy she finally introduced us to each other. "Ok gals, time to tear down this place."

The three of us headed straight to the bar counter to order the first shots of the night. I didn't usually drink so I new that I would start to feel drunk with just a couple more of this.

"To us." Usually Jungeun would start making a toast when she was already a bit tipsy but I guess today she was really happy to be here with us. I smiled at her fondly while she gulped down her shot and I followed to do the same. I felt the liquid burn my throat on it's way down.

After some more shots we found ourselves at the dance floor jamming to EXID's DDD. At some point Jungeun and Jinsoul started dancing really close to each other and when I looked at them again they where making out like they where the only people in the club. I knew they wheren't doing it on purpose but I couldn't help to feel a bit lonely. I made my way back to the counter to order another shot. Just as I put down my glass I spotted a brown haired head amongst all the people: Sooyoung. She hadn't see me and I was doubting if I should go and say hi. I was about to go over there when another girl appeared smiling at her with dimples on her cheeks. She was cute. She walked to Sooyoung as she smiled back. The next moment the girl's arms where around Sooyoung's neck...and they kissed. I felt something burning in my guts that didn't have nothing to do with the shot I just had. Was it jealousy? That was simply absurd. We weren't anything, not even friends. She was just some girl that happened to come to the bakery twice. And yeah, she was gorgeous and so nice to me but that didn't mean anything nor gave me the right to care if she had a girlfriend or not. But still I felt like something shattered inside of me. I stomped my way back to the dance floor. I was mad at myself for feeling like this. When I finally found my friends again they where still at it. It seemed like they didn't even notice that I dissapeared for a while. Whatever. I wasn't in the mood for this display of lovey-dovey behaviour anyway so I walked out of the club to get some fresh air. I stood there looking at the sky and ignoring the drunk people passing by for what seemed to be 10 minutes or so. I thought of going back inside since I was getting bored but in that moment Sooyoung got out. Shit. I turned around hoping she wouldn't see me. Please don't come this way, please don't come this way. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around slowly.

"Hey! What a surprise!", there she goes with her smile. 

"Hey.", I greeted her vaguely with a forced smile. God, I was being such a brat, wasn't I?

"Oh,...", she looked at me up and down and I had a flashback about my dream from two weeks ago. "You look pretty. It's nice seeing you out of your uniform... not that you don't look cute in it though." She was just being nice, she didn't mean it that way for sure.

"Uh,...thanks. You look good too", well, of course she did. Duh. Just then, the girl that was with her got out of the club. She looked around as if searching for someone until she spotted us and came over. They both had they jackets on so it looked like they where heading home. I flinched just at the thought of them going home together. Shup up Jiwoo. It's none of your business. I scolded myself mentally.

"Um, by the way,... this is Kahei." The other girl extended her hand to me in a friendly gesture. I shaked it and quickly drew away from her grip. I don't like you.

"Well,... I gotta go... my friends are waiting for me", I lied. I'm sure they where still tangled with one another.

"Oh, yeah sure, okay. It was nice seeing you." Again that smile.

"Yeah, same. Bye." I rushed to the inside of the club without barely looking at her. Ugh, why was I behaving like this? This wasn't like me. I felt guilty and ashamed for hating on that Kahei girl. She really seemed nice but I felt a knot in my stomach anytime I would remember what I saw earlier. I blamed it on the alcohol telling myself I'd see everything under a different light by tomorrow.

When I went in I found Jungeun and Jinsol looking around. Oops. I guess they did notice I was gone after all. I approached them ready to apologize for my sudden disappearance but before I could make any sound I got interrupted by Jungeun's effusive greeting.

"Ayyyy Jiwoo girl. Where have you been? We where looking for you like crazy but we couldn't found you anywhere, even though I'm starting to see double", she bursted in laughter at her own lame joke.

"Yeah sorry, I went outside for a bit, there's a lot of people in here. Anyway let's get some shots."

"Woo, she's wildin tonight, huh?", she gave Jinsol a slight nudge, this one being laughing her ass off with her.

We spent the rest of the night drinking and dancing nonstop and I really don't know at what time we came back home, only that the sun was already up by the time I let myself fall on top of my bed and fell asleep just like that.

***

I felt the warmth of a ray of sun coming inside of my room sliding itself between my curtains on my face. I opened my eyes raising up my hand to block the sunlight. I felt so heavy I didn't think I could get up from my bed in like forever. My head hurted and my mouth was drier than ever. I reached for the bottle of water I always hand in my nighstand just in case and gulped down half of it. Then it hit me. Memories from last night started to came to my mind like spilling all over my brain. Sooyoung kissing that girl, me rushing out of the club, she introducing me to her, me being rude...oh my god, I really had been so rude. A wave of embarrasement filled my chest and I felt my eyes get watery out of frustration. I groaned and threw myself back on the bed facing the ceiling covering my face with both my hands. I stayed like this for what could be a good ten minutes until I gathered the strength to get up and get I shower. This made me feel bether although didn't stopped my internal rambling. I went to the kitchen to get a hot cocoa, still rubbing my towel against my wet hair. I looked over Jungeun's room. The door was closed which meant she still was asleep. I bet she had spent the night, better said the morning, with Jinsol, thought I didn't really know since I couldn't remember how we got home. Yikes. I put the towel on my shoulders and sat down at the table holding my mug with both hands. I stared at the steam emanating from the hot cocoa twirling up to the ceiling. In that moment I heard Jungeun's door opening and closing softly. Jinsol passed by the kitchen's door and got startled from seeing me sitting there alone.

"Oh! Um, good morning! Last night was fun, I hope we can see each other again! Well, um...bye! See you!", she awkwardly stumbled out of my vision as I wordlessly waved at her. Normally I'd definitely be extremely more expresive but I didn't had it in me at the moment though I was feeling the same about seeing each other again. I could see why Jungeun was so into her. I heard the door close carefully behind her. A couple of minutes later, Jungeun came to the kitchen and I looked at her inquisitively.

"So...had fun tonight huh?"

She gasped.

"Oh my...did we bother you or something?"

"Oh no, not at all, I fell asleep the moment I touched my bed, hahaha... Just asking."

"Hahaha...well yeah,... I hope you didn't mind I brought her home just like that. We where all pretty wasted last night and I felt bad that she had to go back home on her own."

This time I was the one who gasped.

"Please Jungeun, like you didn't know me! Of course I don't mind! Plus she's really nice, I like her for you." I wiggled my eyebrows in a mischievous gesture.

"Omg, shut up", she giggled mildly embarrased. "I'm gonna get a shower, I feel sooo gross... we danced so much last night I still feel my feet vibrating"

She headed to the bathroom and left me alone with my thoughts. And I basically spent the rest of the weekend like that, thinking about how I would face Sooyoung on Monday if she came to the bakery. I couldn't tell her the truth or she would be creeped out, I had to work out some kind of excuse for my poor behaviour. Maybe she didn't even want to see me anymore.


	3. That's Cute [M]

By Sunday afternoon I was still in a bad mood and Jungeun was starting to notice something. I guess at first she though I was hungover to death (which I was) but she wasn't dumb and had known me for a long time now. I could see her shooting concerned looks at me but I pretended that I wasn't aware of it. After wandering around for half an hour or so she finally sat down on the couch by my side.

"Hey babe,... what's wrong?"

"Uh nothing... just tired."

"Jiwoo...", she shot an almost motherly look at me.

"Ugh fine,... See, I met this girl and-"

"Omg what??! How come you haven't told me anything??"

"Wait, let me finish..."

"Oh sorry, got excited." She covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

"So,... I met this girl at the bakery like... she's a client, and um..." I bit my lip in a nervous gesture. "well she's gorgeous to be honest,... and really nice..."

"Damn ma, you're whipped aren't you??"

"I mean,... I don't know... but I guess I like her?... I gave her a cupcake for free the other day... and she got all smiley about it..."

"Omg, Jiwoo, that's so cute!! I'm so excited for you!!"

"Yeah well nevermind... she has a girlfriend."

Jungeun tilted her head to one side like a confused puppy would do.

"Huh? How do you know that? Did she tell you?"

"No, I just saw her at the club with some girl." I sighed heavily.

Jungeun stayed in silence for a while and she seemed to connect the dots.

"Ooh... that's why you dissappeared from the club all of a sudden?? She was there??"

I nodded and sunk my head between my shoulders.

"Mmh, I see,... well, I don't mean to get your hopes up by saying this, the last thing I wan't is for you to get hurt but... maybe she's not her girlfriend? Maybe it was just a one night stand..."

"...you think so?"

"I mean... yeah, it's a possibility."

"I don't know we'll see... anyway it's not like we're anything so it's none of my business... but I guess I was hopeful about getting to know her better and who knows..."

Jungeun clasped my hand with both of hers.

"I know that feeling, baby. Anyway you talk to her and, I hope not, but if it goes wrong remember I'm here for you."

I intertwined my fingers with hers and squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, I know... I have no doubt about that."

***

Monday finally arrived after a long weekend replaying what happened on friday's night over and over again in my head. I kept thinking what I would say to her if she came to the shop, if she was mad at me, if I had ruined my opportunity to get to know her... I was relieved that I may have a chance to explain myself but at the same time I didn't feel like going to work and having to face her. I was scared. I forced myself out of bed to get ready to go.

My coworker was still finishing his shift by the time I arrived to the shop. I pulled out my phone and took a look at the time. It was pretty early. I guess I unconsciously hurried my way to work since I was feeling anxious about the Sooyoung matter which only became more obvious when I was in front of the bakery door. I spent most of my shift spaced out, flinching any time the doorbells would ring. More than once a customer had to repeat their order because I was unable to focus on anything. In a moment that the store was empty of customers, Joohyun approached me.

"Is everything okay, Jiwoo?"

I had been lost in my thoughts and I jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Oh! Uh, nothing,... didn't sleep very well tonight, heh...", I shrugged forcing a smile.

"Ohh, tough weekend then? Haha..." Ugh yeah you don't have an a idea... "I'm sorry to hear that, honey."

Sometimes it just felt unreal how nice Joohyun was to me given the fact that she was basically my boss. But she had known me since I was a little kid because I used to go to the same class as her little sister, Yeri. Those two where so different. Joohyun was so chill and the type of person that finds happiness in the little details while Yeri was a playful girl with a mischievous smile but a softie on the inside.

"Anyway, cheer up! It's only ten more minutes till you can go home and get some rest.", she clenched her fist in a encouraging gesture and patted me in the back with her other hand. Omg, that was right. There where only 10 minutes left of my shift and Sooyoung hadn't appeared all day. Obviously Joohyun meant to make me feel better but this only made my chest feel heavier that it already felt. I was dissapointed though something in me still wanted to stay hopeful. Those 10 minutes felt like the longest ever. I kept looking out the window wishing to spot her amongst the passerbys. Only two more customers came in but none of them was her until finally my shift was over. I sighed and headed to change into my street clothes dragging my feet. Just when I got out of the rest room with my backpack on one of my shoulders while turning my phone on I heard the jingling of the door bells.

"Sorry we're about to cl-", I stopped right in my tracks in the moment I looked up from my phone. Sooyoung was standing in front of me. "Oh!... Hi!"

"Uh... I think I came in the wrong moment, I-"

"Oh no no! Actually,... I wanted to talk to you...", I clasped both my hands together to prevent them from shaking. She looked at me with curiosity. "See... about last Friday... I think I owe you an apology."

"Oh, why's that?"

"I think I didn't behave in the best way because, um... I wasn't having my best night... also I was a bit tipsy, so yeah..." Well, that much was true.

"Oh, don't worry about that, it's fine, though I did get a bit worried. I wondered if something had happened to you." Omfg. She worried about me? "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, it was nothing. I'm sorry I didn't stay longer, your girlfriend seemed nice."

She narrowed her eyes. Oh no. Did I say something wrong?

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend?" She opened her eyes wide as if coming to a realization. "Oh, you mean Kahei?" I nodded and that made her burst in laughter. "She's not my girlfriend, what made you think th-...Oh. Please, don't get it wrong. She's just a friend, sometimes we do that but it's just for fun."

"Whoa, you don't need to explain me anything, it's okay?" Why did she feel the need to tell me this like I cared? I mean, I did, but what made her think that? I could feel my cheeks getting red already so I quicky changed the topic. "So, did you came for more of those cupcakes? I'll give them to you in a sec."

"Actually no..."

I was already reaching for one of the paper bags and my hand stopped midair.

"Oh, wanna try something new then?"

"Yeah, kinda... the thing is... I came to ask you for your number."

Wow. Did she just...?

"Uh... yeah sure!" I took out my phone from my pocket and unlocked it for her. "Here!"

She grabbed it and I stared at her fingers as she typed fastly. When she gave it back to me I saw she had saved her contact as Sooyoung with the emoji of a cupcake next to her name. I smiled at the sight of it.

"That's cute..." I said in a whisper.

"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing! I'll give you a call so you can save mine." I waited for the first tone and a muffled sound came from one of the backpockets of her jeans. It was Sunmi's Gashina. She pulled her phone out and hung up.

"Cool, thanks! Now I'm afraid I have to go but expect a text from me!" She winked at me once again with that bright smile of hers. I just stood there waving my hand as she got out of the store. She hadn't bought anything. Did she really just come to ask me for my number??

I don't even know how I made it home because I spent all the way back processing what just happened. Yeah, she just gave me her number, big deal, but I've always been a bare minimum lesbian. First thing I did when I arrived at the apartment was throw myself on top of the bed and look at her name on my phone screen. I felt tempted to text her though I really had nothing to say, I just felt like talking to her. But I didn't want to look needy. Well honestly, I was, but I didn't wanted to show it. Not that early. I giggled to myself and rolled on my bed.

When Jungeun arrived from work I must have been still smiling like a total dumbass and she looked at me in a funny way.

"Hey, girl, what're you so happy about? Did I miss something?"

My first reaction was to blush and laugh nervously.

"She gave me her number."

"She? Who is sh- wait WHAT?? You mean... that girl?"

I nodded.

"Turns out you were right... that girl wasn't her girlfriend so I may have... a chance?" I felt a tickle in my tummy at the thought of it. "And her name is Sooyoung."

Jungeun dropped all of her stuff on the floor and run to me to squeeze me in her arms.

"Wow, Jiwoo, that's great!! I'm so happy for you really!! I want you to keep me updated about this 24/7." She made me do a pinky promise. It almost looked like she was even more excited than me. And believe me, I was so excited I handn't thought about anything else since I saw her name saved in my agenda with that little cupcake next to it. It had been a long time since I had broken up with my last girlfriend and that didn't end very well. So yeah, maybe I was being excessive about this but I couldn't help it. It was time for me to know somebody new and much better if it was Sooyoung.

***

The next morning I felt a bit let down when I unlocked my phone and there weren't any messages from her. But I shaked that feeling right away. It was early in the morning and not even a day had passed since we exchanged numbers. I just needed to be more patient.

That day at work I was extra lively, even more than my usual self and Joohyun noted it.

"I see you rested well tonight, I'm happy to see you're feeling good!"

I replied to her with a wide smile. I didn't want to tell her the real reason behind my good mood. Not that I couldn't trust her but I didn't feel like getting all flustered at my job in front of my boss.

When my shift ended I turned my phone on the first thing, even before changing my clothes. My heart skipped a bit when I saw a notification with her name on it. She had texted me 40 minutes ago asking if I was free after work. I texted her back eagerly.

Chuu~🍓: Yes!! I got out just know! Where do you want to go??

The tick colored itself in blue right away. Omg. It almost looked like she had been waiting for my reply? Nah, it had to be a coincidence.

Sooyoung 🍰: I don't mind, I just feel like hanging out with you.

Oh my god?

Sooyoung 🍰: But maybe we could go get some milkshakes?

Sooyoung 🍰: Though maybe you're tired of being surrounded by sweet and sugary stuff... haha

Chuu~🍓: Oh no! I could never get tired of that! I love sweet things! So yeah, I'm in! Just let me go home to get a shower and stuff ≧ω≦

Sooyoung 🍰: Yeah, you seem like a very sweet girl indeed. Okay then, see you in like an hour?

I almost dropped my phone. What was that? I red that last text another 10 times to check I wasn't tripping and seeing things that wheren't there. But the words in my screen where still spelling the same sentence. I felt like melting. She stayed online as if waiting for a confirmation.

Chuu~🍓: Yeah sure! Where are we meeting?

Sooyoung 🍰: I can pick you up. Mind if I go over your house?

Wow, so chivalrous of you.

Chuu~🍓: Not at all!! I'll send you the location（＾ｖ＾）

I would had teleported to my house if I could though by the way I runned I almost did. I got home in half the time it always took me and got into the shower right away. Twenty minutes later I was already out drying my hair, planning my outfit and doing my make up. It wasn't a date but it felt like it to me. I mean, at least not oficially. I finished getting ready 5 minutes before our appointment and I just stood by the window waiting for her to appear. In that time I sent a text to Jungeun.

Chuu~🍓: Lippie!! I'll be out because I'm hanging out with Sooyoung ∩≧ᴗ≦∩♡ so don't be scared if I'm not home when you arrive!! xox (๑♡3♡๑)

Lippie🦉♥️: Go get her, gurl!!¡ ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

I was smiling at her text when I got one from Sooyoung.

Sooyoung 🍰: I just arrived, I'm next to a white car :)

I peeked out the window and there she was, leaning on the hood of an sports cars. And she was looking more atractive than ever which was already really difficult. She was wearing a loose black t-shirt with some drawing on it tucked in a red and white checkered skirt and high black boots. I almost went through the door never wanting to be down in the street more than in this moment. I checked myself one last time in the elevator's mirror and took a deep breath before opening the door and getting out of the building, pretending I just hadn't had a mini heart attack some seconds ago.

"Hey!"

She turned her head to me at the sound of my voice and got up. She walked a few steps approaching me and the next moment I was being softly wrapped by her arms. I almost forgot to return the hug, startled by the sudden contact. She break away pretty soon.

"Hey, good to see you! You looking cute in that blouse!" I blushed like my cheeks where going to melt from how warm they where feeling. I had thoroughly planned my outfit and the fact that she noticed what I was wearing and pointed it out made my heart start to race.

"Th-thanks,... I love your outfit too..." I couldn't come out with a better response because I just couldn't say out loud what I really was thinking in that moment.

Finally we got on the car and she put some music on. Wonder Girl's Sweet & Easy started coming out of the speakers and I moved my head along with it.

***

Our date went so good. I had a lot of fun and it seemed like she did too by the way her eyes sparkled when I talked. She would focus all of her attention on me when I told her even the dumbest of stories and though that would make me feel self-conscious I also found it endearing. I learned that her favourite color was burgundy red, that she was studying to be a fashion designer and that since she had to move out to come to uni she lived by herself in a rented apartment. She told me that I could go visit anytime and just to think about being in a house alone with her... well, I don't think I have to tell you the kind of thoughts that popped up in my mind... She drived me home and pulled over my apartment.

"That was fun."

"Yeah! I had a great time hanging out with you plus those milkshakes where so tasty... I can't wait to come back!!"

"Does that mean we can do this again?"

"Of course!! I want to know you better, I love everything I learned about you so far."

She smiled and leaned closer to me to leave a soft kiss in my cheek. I was left speechless.

"Cool! But anyway I think you should get going, you work tomorrow right? I don't want you to be all tired and falling asleep on top of the dough. Let's repeat this again sometime, yeah?"

"Uh,...y-yeah, sure! Anytime!" I got off the car and walked to my doorway waving at her. She didn't drive away until making sure that I got in. I watched her car getting lost in the distance while touching softly with my fingertips the place where she had kissed me.

***

The next day I still felt like floating. It felt like a distant dream I had last night though I was pretty sure it had been real. I could vividly remember the soft touch of her lips against the skin of my cheek. I just had came back from work and I was already in my pajamas when I heard the doorbell. Maybe Jungeun forgot her keys? I took a look at the clock. 7:14pm. It couldn't be, she didn't get out until 9:00pm. I got up and look through the peephole, curiosity taking over me. I had to blink several times to check I wasn't mistaken. Sooyoung was at the other side of the door. Why did she appeared like that all of a sudden? Had something happened? I opened the door right away only to remember what I was wearing when she looked at me up and down with a surprised look. I felt the blush filling my cheeks and spreading to my ears. My pajamas had consisted of an oversized t-shirt covering some sport shorts and a messy bun. I tried to hide behind the door though it was already late. She speaked first.

"Sorry to barge in like this but... yesterday you left this in my car and I just happened to pass by so yeah...", she handed me a peach flavored lipstick. I must had dropped it when I took out of my bag some kleenex for her because she started crying with laughter when I told her a swan chased me when I was kid because I had a bag of chips.

"Oh, thank you! And please don't apologize I wasn't doing anything really. Wanna come in? Do you want a drink or something? Unless you're busy or something..."

"No, I'm not, I already finished my classes for today so..." I grabbed her by her wrist and tugged her in. She seemed surprised by my sudden iniciative though so I was. But I couldn't help it.

"So come in! Tell me about you day! I have soda and juice, which one do you prefer?"

"I'll go with juice, thanks."

"So two juices." I served two glasses of peach juice and handed one to her. She took a sip of it and let out a breath.

"Your apartment looks cool." She was infinitely more shy than I ever saw her. Maybe she felt uncomfortable being in a new place so I tried to make her relax.

"Thanks! I live with Jungeun, my best friend. She's so cool, I'll introduce you to her one day! Want me to show you around? Come!" Before she could even reply I grabbed her by the wrist and softly dragged her around. I showed to her all of the house except Jungeun's room because I respected her privacy. The last room to see was mine.

"And here's where I sleep etc, what do yo think?" She looked around as if wanting to memorize every detail. I left my glass on my desk and sat at the edge of my bed while she was at it.

"It's very cute... It really suits you." She turned around to show me that smile of hers that always fascinated me with its brightness. She gulped down what was left of her juice and left her glass next to mine.

"So? Are you just gonna stand there forever or what?" I tapped the bed by my side and she sat down. "Tell me, how where your classes today."

"Um you know, pretty boring... It's not like I could focus anyway..."

"Why's that?" I really was curious since she told me fashion had been her passion since she was a child. She would craft little clothes for her plushies and made them do the runway. I couldn't help but laugh when she told me that and she though I was making fun of her but it was just from how cute I found it.

"It's just that... I haven't been able to get you out of my head lately."

My jaw dropped like I didn't had muscles to keep my mouth shout.

"Wh-what do you mean...?"

She looked me dead in the eye and I almost fell off the bed when I realized how close she was.

"I mean that I like you, Jiwoo."

Okay. That was it. This couldn't be real. I had fallen asleep on the couch and I was dreaming all of this up. But the moment she leaned on and gave me a peck on my lips it felt too real. It was that same soft, wet touch from when she kissed me on the cheek but multiplied by 1000. The next thing I knew is that, almost by reflex, I had my arms around her neck and I was kissing her passionately but softly. I felt a warmth spreading from my tummy to the tip of my fingers and a shiver went down my spine when she laid her hands on my waist. She slide them up until she was grabbing me by my shoulders and softly pushed me down until I was laying down. She climbed on top of me and broke away only to start leaving soft, deep kisses in my neck that soon became tiny bites. I digged my nails in her back and she flinched but far from disliking it, that only made her push her body against mine even more. My breath was starting to get uneven and a little whimper left my mouth when I felt her knee pushing between my thights. Just then the sound of the door brought us back to the real world.


	4. I'll Be There.

"Jiwoo, I'm home~~"

Sooyoung got up quickly at the sound of Jungeun's voice like she had some sort of spring. She looked like she was still catching her breath but I couldn't blame her, I was going through the same process.

"Give me a sec!" I gave her a look as if apologizing for the sudden interruption. "That's my flatmate, she just came back from work."

"I should get going then, you guys will want to have dinner and such... and I have uni tomorrow ugh."

I stood up and approached her to plant a quick but soft kiss in her lips.

"Come, I'll walk you to the door." I offered her my hand and she clasped it intertwining our fingers. Before I could open the door she retained me.

"Hold on." I turned around thinking she was gonna kiss me again but instead she pulled out a tissue. She wiped the corner of my mouth with it and only then I noticed she also had smudged lipstick all over hers. I laughed at the gesture and did the same for her.

We got out of the room to find Jungeun munching on a croissant in the living room. She swallowed almost making herself choke when she saw me appear with Sooyoung. Obviously she thought I was alone at home.

"Jungeun, this is Sooyoung."

Her eyes flitted between Sooyoung and me for a sec. She looked at me as if asking "THAT Sooyoung??" and I slightly nodded. Jungeun stood up to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Same! Jiwoo has told me about you."

She opened her mouth in surprise and looked at me raising her eyebrow.

"What? You've been criticizing about me with her?"

I slapped her arm playfully.

"Don't be silly!! Anyway it's not like you're the center of the my world, you know?" I said jokingly. "Well, now that you know each other I'm gonna show her out."

"Sure! You can come by anytime, Sooyoung!"

She thanked her and came walking behind me. I stood leaning on the doowjamb after she got out and I felt my cheeks getting warm. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in my room only a few minutes ago.

"Um,... sorry to send you out like this... I'm glad you came by though..."

"Yeah... I'd love to spend some more time with you..." My face got redder. "But it's okay I had fun. Are you free this weekend by any chance?"

Oh. I was about to ask the same but I was afraid of sounding needy.

"Uh, y-yeah! I handn't planned anything so..."

"What's your favorite food?"

Huh? Why was she asking me this?

"Uh,... I love sushi, especially the shrimp one... and macarons!! Why?"

"I see... I just wondered if you felt like going to have dinner on friday?"

I tried my best not to gasp right in front of her. This time it really sounded like a date.

"Sure! I'd love that! Where do you want to go?"

"Umh, I know a pretty good japanese restaurant downtown and it's also near the clubbing zone so maybe we can go partying afterwards? That if you don't end up full from all the food..."

I raised my eyebrowns as if offended.

"Wha-, well... that depends on how good the food is..."

She laughed at my reply. I got blinded anytime she would show her dazzling smile like that.

"Okay, okay... I'm sure you'll enjoy it, I'll text you the details, yeah? Now I'll have to get going I don't want to oversleep tomorrow..."

She leaned closer to kiss me goodnight and my brain went blank once again in that same night. I closed the door after waving at her as she got into the elevator and I almost fainted from a heart attack when I turned around to find Jungeun staring at me with a smirk on her face.

"Oh my god Jungeun!! Do you want to kill me or something?? How long have you been there?"

"Enough time to see you getting all lovey-dovey..."

"Ugh, you're unbelivable."

I started to walk away from her, not knowing if I was more annoyed or embarrassed but she catched me by my arm.

"Hey Jiwooming~~ don't be mad, c'mon tell me, how are you two doing?" She said all of this making a slight pout. She knew I couldn't resist that.

"Well... I think... she just confessed to me?"

Jungeun puffed while convering her mouth with both hands.

"Whaat?"

"I mean I'm not sure... she said she likes me that could mean anything..."

"But still that's great!! And I don't think she meant as a friend..." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Shut up!"

***

I spent the rest of the week impatient for the weekend to arrive. If I've already wished to see her when she was just that girl from the bakery I had a crush on now that there was something going on I couldn't wait for our next encounter.

On Friday I fled from work as soon as the clock screen was reading 18:00h after I remembered to take one of the strawberry cupcakes from the counter. Since she was going to take me out for dinner I thought about having a little detail with her. I went home almost running until my legs where hurting. I didn't know why I was in such a rush, I had plenty of time to get ready for tonight. It was like I thought that the faster I go the sooner I'd see Sooyoung. Just when I was opening my apartment's door I received a text from her.

Sooyoung 🍰: I got a table at 22h so I could pick you up at 21:30h. Is that okay with you?

Chuu~🍓: It's perfect!! ヾ(｡^ω^｡)ノ I just got home from work so I'll go get ready now!!

Chuu~🍓: See you then!! ( ・⩌ ・)ﾉﾞ

I threw myself on the sofa to rest for a bit. I wasn't sure what I should wear for tonight. She was gonna take me to a restaurant so I would have to come up with something elegant. I headed to my room and started to throw clothes until my bed was almost buried under all of it, looking for something that could work. Finally I chose a long sleeve blouse and a skirt with a pair of shiny shoes. I placed the little box containing the cupcake next to all my stuff so I wouldn't forget later due to my nervousness and started getting ready.

***

I received a text from Sooyoung at 21:28h telling me she was already in front of my house. I was already dressed up more than half an hour ago so I got downstairs in the blink of an eye. I saluted her by knocking on the passengers window making her jump in her sit. I giggled at the sight of that, I guess she hadn't expected me to appear so soon. I heard the doors getting unlocked and got in.

"Hey, I just sent you the text, how did you-"

"I finished getting ready pretty early... and got bored so yeah... I didn't really had any reason to make you wait..."

"Wanna get going then? Since you're that impatient..."

"Imp- I'm not impatient!!... I'm just- well, maybe... I can't wait to try that sushi since you talked so good about it and..."

I couldn't keep talking. All of my body had tensed up when I felt her placing her hand on my knee.

"I'm just joking, babe." Something tickled in my belly hearing that nickname. Then her hand brushed against the cardboard of the little box I was carrying in my lap. "Uh, what's that?"

"Oh! This? It's uh- it's nothing just a um- present? I don't know I thought that since your taking me to this restaurant I could bring you one of those strawberry cupcakes you said you like?"

She stared at me with an expression I couldn't decipher. I've never seen that look in her face before.

"That's so sweet of you, Jiwoo... I'll make sure to enjoy it after the dinner, thanks!" Soon her face was only millimetres away from mine and the next thing I know is that our lips were pressed against one another. I still had my eyes closed when she withdrew from the contact as if waiting for more. "Well... let's go. I'm starting to get hungry..." She squeezed my thigh before moving her hand away to start the engine. I don't know why, but something in the tone of her voice made me think she wasn't talking about the dinner.

***

It took some time to find a place for the car but we got lucky and parked pretty close to the restaurant.

"Don't forget the cupcake! I don't want it to melt in the heat of the car or anything!"

"Sure!" I got out taking the tiny box with me. But when I saw her standing in front of me I almost dropped it, what would've been a shame. She was wearing a tight red velvet dress, the fabric wrapping all of her curves and I just couldn't help but stare. She must've noticed but didn't say anything, instead just put her jacket on and approached me to grab the little box.

"Here, I'll carry it. Gosh, the package it's so cute. I couldn't expect less from you, I love it." She linked her free arm with mine and we walked like that until we got in front of the restaurant. We went inside and approached the counter.

"Good night, I had a reservation for tonight? Yes, the name's Sooyoung."

The waitress led us to our table and we sat in front of each other. It really looked like a date... I let my eyes wander around, pretending I wasn't nervous about this situation, examining all the decorations. It sure was a nice place, almost intimate, with a dim light, some wood screens here and there. Some ukiyo-e prints where hanging in the walls, painted in warm colors. I didn't know about the food yet, but the place sure was cozy and elegant at the same time.

"So..." I returned my attention to her. She was resting her chin on one of her hands. "what do you think?"

"I love the place! It's better than I expected."

"Oh yeah? What did you expect then?"

"I don't know... like a buffet or something? I mean, I love those too, all-you-can-eat are like my favourite four words... but it's cool to try something new too."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, let's see if you feel the same about the food!"

In that moment the waitress came back with a menu for each of us. I looked trough the entire list of dishes but couldn't come up with a decission. They all sounded so yummy.

"Do you know what you're gonna get?"

"Honestly... I could use a little help... do you feel like sharing and maybe... try a bit of each of these?"

I didn't want to sound famish but I really couldn't choose one among that long list.

"Sounds good to me! We could order some shrimp sushi since it's you're favourite and a selection of some of these rolls."

"I'd love that!!"

***

I swallowed the last piece of sushi I had left making sure to taste it to the max. She had been right, I was so full right now I don't think I could make it to the club. All I wanted to do was to curl up in my bed and fall asleep.

"Whew, you hated the food, didn't you?"

"Duh, it was disgusting!! I just wanted it to be over that's why I ate every bite of it!"

We laughed altogether at our antics.

"Oh, I'm so sorry honey but you still need to eat this."

She opened the box containing the cupcake and offered me some. That night I had eaten enough food to survive for a week and I would have rejected that piece of sweet if it weren't because she had grabbed her own fork and was gesturing me to open my mouth. A scene I had only seen while reading shoujo-ai manga. She took a bite herself and offered some to me again. By that time I was already redder that the strawberrys sitting atop the muffin. I took one of them for her to eat it as if to make it up since she was feeding me. She didn't hesitate when she took it in her mouth... and slightly sucked on my fingers. Was she being serious?? I looked around embarrased as I was but luckily nobody was looking in our direction and there weren't many people anyway. She seemed amused by my reaction and just when I was recovering from it she cupped my jaw with one of her hands. I looked at her to see how she stood up so she could get closer. I freezed in my sit as she closed the space between us... and in the last moment she turned my head to kiss me in the cheek.

"Don't look at me like that! You had some cream on your face."

"Umm... have you ever heard of napkins??"

She laughed mischievously.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist... anyway it's funnier to do it my way..."

"I mean... I guess..."

***

She had insisted to pay for all the dinner since I kept giving her free food anytime she came to the bakery. I couldn't stopped her even if I wanted because before I could said anything she had already gave the money in hand to the waitress.

We walked for a few minutes to the club linking our arms once again. By the time we arrived there were already some people taking drinks and dancing around though it was pretty early.

“Excuse me for a sec, I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Sure, I’ll wait for you by the counter.”

I checked myself in the mirror after getting out of the toilet stall and stopped to fix my make up and apply some lipstick. I hadn’t done that earlier afraid of ruining it while eating but now I felt like showing off a bit. After making sure everything was in place I returned to where Sooyoung was. The feeling I got when I came back from the bathroom cannot be put into words. It was like the ceiling had collapsed on top of me and was making me suffocate. That Kahei girl was there. And she was kissing Sooyoung. She pushed her away but that could only be because she didn’t want to get catched.

“Sooyoung…”

She turned her head to look at me and tried to approach me.

“Hey Jiwoo, you’re back! Come, let’s get some drinks.”

She tried to lay her hand on my shoulder but I slapped it off.

“Don’t.”

I bursted out of the club before I could even see the expression on her face. I know she chased me because I still could hear her calling me from behind while I got lost amongst the people in the street. I slowed my pace when I thought I had lost her and sighted heavily. Despite the rough feeling growing in my chest I refused to cry, that would only make it feel more real. I walked by myself not really knowing where to go. I didn’t feel like going home and finding an empty house since Jungeun had gone out with Jinsol for sure. But I didn’t want to be in a crowded space either. Thinking about what to do I heard a voice calling me, but it wasn’t by my name.

“Hey girlie, what are you doing so lonely on the street at a time like this? Where is your boyfriend??”

I didn’t even had to look over where the voice was coming from to know it was some drunk and disgusting dude. I did my best to ignore him and not shout at him spitting all the anger that was whirling inside of me. I turned some corners trying to get rid of him but he kept following me and just when I was about to start running away out of panic another voice started shouting.

“Hey, you fucking excuse of a human being, leave her the fuck alone right now if you don’t want me to stick this pole up your disgusting ass!!”

This time I did turned around just to find the most angry Jungeun I had seen in my life. Jinsol was behind her and her face didn’t reflect a better mood.

“Yeah, that’s right, be gone thot!!”

The guy didn’t say another word and crossed the street running only to dissappear behind a corner. I guess he was brave enough to harrass a girl alone but not three of them.

“Are you ok, Jiwooming? I thought you were hanging out with Sooyoung? Where is she?”

At the mention of her name and before the situation I just went through I couldn’t help but to burst in tears. Jungeun wrapped me in her arms almost by reflex and Jinsol did the same even though we didn’t know each other that much.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong baby?” She wiped away my tears though it was useless, they soon where replaced by new ones.

“I-I don’t know, e-everything was going just fine but then… and then this stupid guy…” A sob kept me from talking anymore.

“Okay, babe, wanna go home and relax a bit? You can tell us whenever you feel better.”

I nodded in silence clinging to both of them. They called for a taxi and soon I was in my pajamas tucked in bed. Jungeun and Jinsol decided to let me sleep for the rest of the night since I wasn’t in the mood to talk.

The next morning I woke up to find Jungeun and Jinsol sitting in the kitchen. The two of them focused their attention on me in the momento I walked in.

“Are you feeling better, baby?”

I nodded scratching one of my eyes. I slept for what could have been 12 hours but it didn’t feel like I rested at all.

“Yeah, I guess… it did me good to sleep a bit…”

“So… how is it that you were alone in the street tonight…?”

I sighted at the memory from last night. I didn’t felt like reliving it but I knew they were genuinely worried about what had happened and I started to tell them all the events that took place. I told them how she took me to the restaurant, how we were having fun together, when she did…that thing when I fed her a strawberry…, and how I catched Kahei and her kissing. At this point Jungeun’s face was a mixture of disbelief and raging anger.

“Who the fuck does she think she is??”

Jinsol tried to calm her down but I knew there was no way to stop her when she got mad.

“Is she playing with you? I swear to god I’m gonna ruin her.”

“I honestly don’t know… the thing is that she pushed her away… and then she chased after me… but I didn’t have it in me to listen to her in that moment…”

“Um… has she called you or anything?”

“I… don’t know.”

I hadn’t even checked my pone afraid of having a ton of texts and missed calls from Sooyoung. Or worse. None at all.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I turned off my phone… and I haven’t looked at it yet…”

Jungeun seemed to think for a moment. It was like she was divided between jumping on Sooyoung or giving her a secong chance.

“Well… maybe you should check? I get what she did was wrong but... I also think it’s not good to leave things untalked… and I know you like her so much… so yeah.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

***

The moment I turned my phone on it started dinging like crazy, all of the texts and notifications popping up at once. Indeed I had like 9 missed calls from Sooyoung and about 20 texts asking where I was. The last one had been at 00:22. Guess she got tired or felt like she was being to insistent. I opened her chat and let my fingers hovero ver the screen thinking about what to text her. Thinking if I wanted to text her. Finally I sent her a plain “Hey.” She read it in an instant and started typing.

Sooyoung 🍰: Hey… are you okay? I got worried when you dissappeared all of a sudden…

Sooyoung 🍰: I get that you got mad but… I could drive you home at least if you didn’t feel like talking…

Chuu~🍓: yeah I’m just fine

Chuu~🍓: I’m sorry I made you worry

Sooyoung 🍰: No, don’t say that! I’m the one that’s sorry…

Sooyoung 🍰: It may sound cliché but it wasn’t what it looked like… I swear…

Chuu~🍓: yeah well… look I really want to believe you…

She typed something but didn’t send anything in the end. It looked like she really was struggling.

Chuu~🍓: honestly I’m still upset… but i guess you deserve to explain yourself so

Chuu~🍓: wanna come over and talk about it?

This time she replied in the blink of an eye.

Sooyoung 🍰: Sure! I’ll go whenever you tell me to. I mean… if you’re okay with it…

Chuu~🍓: sure you can come at 17:00h, Jungeun will be out with her gf

Sooyoung 🍰: I’ll be there.

***

I couldn’t help but to be nervous. It always happened to me anytime I was about to see Sooyoung and given the context I was even more uneasy. I couldn’t wait for her to come and be able to fix this, I just hoped she wouldn’t lie to me or anything just to get off the hook.

Jungeun walked out the door, knowing Sooyoung was gonna come to talk with me.

“If anything goes wrong, call me right away.”

I nodded several times, she wasn’t gonna left until I promised her I wouldn’t keep to me anything and called for support if I needed it.

Not even one minute had passed since Jungeun was gone when my doorbell rang. I headed to the entrance tol et her in it thinking she had forgotten something and in the moment I opened the door Sooyoung threw herself in my arms.


	5. Sooyoung-ah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter will contain some smut so yeah... if you feel like skipping that part I'll put some dividers. They'll look like this: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ )

I didn't return the hug. At least not at first. My heart skipped a bit when she did that all of a sudden but I still had this bittersweet feeling. I awkwardly patted her in the back until she got away and I let her in. She seemed surprised by her own reaction and slightly lowered her head.

"Uh- um sorry about that..."

"No, don't worry... um take a seat... do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, a glass of water, please..."

I tried to brace myself while I poured some water on a mug. I wasn't prepared for this convo but I really wanted to know what she had to say. I let out a sigh as I came back to the living room.

"Here." I handed her the drink and she took it carefully as if afraid of dropping it.

"Thanks..." She took a sip a sat in the couch only after I did so myself, one at each end. None of us said anything for a while. I wasn't mad at her, that wasn't in my nature, I just felt let down, dissapointed... but I didn't know what to say.

"So... about last night..." she finally spoke up and I focused my attention on her.

"Yeah...?"

"The thing is... when you went to the bathroom I waited for you by the counter as I told you... then Kahei came to say hello... I mean you remember her right?"

"U-huh... that girl I thought was your girlfriend..."

"Okay, but she's not and-"

"And you just do it for fun, I know."

"Don't say it like that..."

"Why not? It's literally what you told me... look, if there's something between you two I don-"

"Jiwoo, there's nothing. I mean yeah, we're friends but that's that."

"I guess you're very close..."

"Not really? I just know her from the club... but anyway, I didn't want that to happen that night, she made me trip and I pushed her away..."

"Yeah, I saw that... but I thought you did that to like... not get caught?"

"Wow... that's how you think of me...?"

When I saw the look on her eyes I could see she was really hurt. I got so startled by it I couldn't come up with anything to say and all of a sudden she got up.

"I-I think I'm going home... there's no point being here if you have that concept of me..."

"No! W-wait!"

"I know where the door is."

Before I could stop her she had already grabbed her jacket and slammed the door behind her. I felt myself freezed in the spot, unable to react. I should have ran after her, I should have said something... but I didn't and I still don't know why.

***

When Jungeun came home she found me laying in the sofa staring at the ceiling. I didn't know how much time had passed since Sooyoung burst out of the door and I couldn't repair in Jungeun's presence until she had kneel down by my side and started shaking my shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay? Could you two work things out?"

I stared at her not minding that she would notice my eyes getting glossy.

"I-I think I screwed up, Lippie..."

She didn’t say a word as I clinged to her arms knowing the thing I needed the most in that moment was to be cuddled and just be like that for a while. 

***

Later that night I texted Sooyoung but she didn’t reply, it looked like she hadn’t even read them. I thought about giving her a call but I decided that it was better to give her some time, I didn’t want to be a burden and make her more angry.

I had a hard time trying to get myself to sleep only to have a dream in which she held my hand and didn’t let go. Obviously it wasn’t the first time I dreamt of her but this time… had been so real. I woke up clasping tightly a fistful of my sheets and felt something weighting down on me when I found myself alone. Suddenly I remembered: maybe she replied to my texts by any chance? I unlocked my phone eagerly but the only thing on my screen was my penguin wallpaper and the clock. 09:20. I didn’t use to wake up that early on a Sunday but since I couldn’t get anymore sleep I headed to the kitchen to get something sweet to eat and maybe cheer up myself a bit. It didn’t work of course, my head so filled with nonstop thoughts that wouldn’t let me relax even for a bit. Jungeun walked in while I was mentally rambling and unlocking my phone for what could be the 24th time that morning.

“How you doing, baby?”

“Honestly… not good. I texted her tonight but I think she didn’t even read them…”

“Oh, honey, I’m so sorry… have you tried calling her?

“Um no… I thought she blocked me but I still can see her profile pic so I don’t know… maybe she threw her phone into a drain or something…”

We both laughted at my absurd idea. But it was a faint laugh, the kind you make when you just want to laugh about something but don't have the energy for it.

"Anyway, I think you should give it a try."

"I mean yeah... but I don't want to be too insistent...? Maybe she needs to cool off, she seemed pretty mad when she left so..."

"Alright, alright... but try calling her in the afternoon, 'kay?"

She softly patted me on the head as I nodded, promising myself I would do as she said.

***

At 18:42 that same day, after unlocking my phone another good 50 times at least and without any news from Sooyoung, I gathered the courage to call her. The dial tone beeped once, twice, 6 times…and no answer. It was like she wasn’t even bothering to hang up, rather let it ring until the phonecall died. I tried it again but got the same result. The third time I finally heard something coming from the other side of the line.

“Sooyoung?”

“We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service.”

Oh.

So she had turned off her phone. Cool. I let myself fall on the bed releasing my grip on my own phone, at this point I didn’t even care if it fell on the floor cracking its screen or whatever. If I couldn’t reach to her I didn’t see the point.

***

The noise of somebody knocking on my bedroom door woke me up. I groaned and look at the time. 19:53. I must’ve passed out or something since that night I hadn’t slept very well.

“Yeah?”

Jungeun’s head peaked trough a small opening she made for herself.

“Hey... do you know anything about Sooyoung…?”

“No… she hasn’t red my texts yet and I tried to call her but she wouldn’t pick up and ended turning off her phone…”

“Ouch… that sucks…”

She stood there for a while but I didn’t say anything else.

“Look, I’m hanging out with Jinsol-“

“Have fun…”

“You didn’t let me finish. You’re coming with us.”

“Huh? Um,… no thank you… I don’t feel like going out plus it’s Sunday, I have work tomorrow…”

“I don’t care. We won’t be home late and I’m not leaving you at home pitying yourself. So get up and put some cute outfit on, we’re going out there and we’re gonna have fun.”

She sounded so determined to get me out of the house and I knew that when Jungeun sounded like that there was no way to make her change her mind. I groaned and got onto my feet to look through my wardrobe for something to wear. In that moment I could hear Jungeun jumping and clapping.

“That’s my girlie!!”

Forty minutes later the three of us where on the street on our way to the club. I couldn’t believe I was going there on a Sunday, having to wake up early the next day but Jungeun wasn’t someone you could say no to. Jinsol and her kept joking and laughing making sure I wasn’t left out of the conversation and that made my chest feel warm. It was clear they where making an effort to cheer me up and keep my mind busy from thinking about Sooyoung. And there was moments they would accomplised that.

Finally after fifteen minutes of walking and playing around we were in front of the club. My mind couldn’t help but take me back to the other night when I saw Sooyoung kissing that girl. Indeed the last two nights I came here I happen to bump onto that same scene…We walked in and Jungeun and Jinsol headed directly towards the counter to order some drinks.

"I thought we were gonna be home early?"

"Hun, a little mojito never hurt nobody."

Well, she had a point. It's not like we where gonna drink until our senses went numb. Soon we were on the dancefloor, our cocktails in our hands and dancing with each other. They kept bumping into me and making me spin on my feet, when Jungeun wasn't dancing with me it was Jinsol. In a moment they got particularly invested in their own dancing movements and started grinding... with me between the two of them. And they wouldn't stop until I was crying in laughter. For the first time since friday night I was having the time of my life. It was a shame I had to work the next day, I could stay like that all night long.

"Okay, guys, give me a break... phew... going to the bathroom be right back!"

It wasn't so crowded as it would be on a friday or saturday night, so I didn't have to push anybody to get myself to the toilet. But when I opened the door I almost stumbled backwards. That Kahei girl was there fixing her make up. I don't know how much time she'd been at the club, I hadn't notice her since I was so distracted by Jungeun and Jinsol's antics. But I should have known it was a possibility she could be there, she seemed to be a regular. I walked in and just then she looked over to me.

"Oh! Hi! You're Jiwoo... right?"

She said this in a soft, low voice. If it wasn't because the sound of the music was muffled by the door, I wouldn't even hear her talking to me.

"Um, yeah,... Kahei?"

"Yeah! It's nice to see you again!" I nodded and smiled awkwardly. "Actually... I needed to talk to you..."

Oh my god... Was she going to fight me for Sooyoung?? I looked around searching for a way of fleeing out of the room. Wrestling just wasn’t my thing.

"I wanted to apologize."

Huh??!

"Sooyoung told me what happened the other day and like... I wouldn't have done that if I knew she was in a date with you..." She told her that?? "I know it's no excuse but... I was a bit tipsy and I got excited to see her so... anyway I'm really sorry if I ruined you night out with her..."

She sounded so sincere and I felt guilty for the 294th time for hating on her because she really was a nice girl. I approached her to give her a pat on the shoulder making sure our eyes met so she knew I was faking what I was about to say.

“It’s okay, don’t worry! That’s in the past now, we talked about it.” She seemed to be relieved. “Though… she won’t reply to my texts nor calls now…” I spoke to myself not aware until the last word had left my mouth that I have said that aloud.

“Oh my! How’s that?” Her brow furrowed in genuine worry.

“I… don’t know? Last time I saw her she was bursting out of my apartment’s door and I haven’t been able to talk to her since then…”

She stayed silent for a while, as if thinking about something.

“Mh, look… I normally wouldn’t do this but... by the way she talked about you it sounded like she really cared about you and I think you’re someone to be trusted so… I could just give you her direction and maybe you can visit and try to talk things out?”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing right now. But I didn’t gave it a second thought, afraid she would change her mind or that my mind was playing tricks on me.

“Oh, would you? I would be forever thankful to you honestly!”

“Sure! Um, do you have a pen or something?”

“Actually, I have a better idea, here, I’ll give you my number!”

Yeah, I was about to add to my agenda a girl I barely even knew. But I was euphoric and in that moment all the grudge I had felt because of her was gone; I really wanted to be her friend.

When I received her text with the indications to Sooyoung’s place my first reaction was to jump on her and hug her tighly. It took her some time to react and hug me back. She must’ve been thinking I was out of my mind or something. She wouldn’t been wrong.

“Thank you so much! I don’t know how to repay you…”

“Oh! There’s no need for that! She’s my friend and I just want her to be happy, I know she can be really stubborn sometimes… and you seem to like her very much too so… dunno just felt like helping you out a bit!”

I hugged her one last time, ecstatic and thankful as I was and came back to where Jungeun and Jinsol were. They had sat down at one of the puffy sofás around the club and where playing a clapping game following the rythm of the music. Jungeun was the first one to see me.

“And there she is! Where have you been? I was about to go looking for you, we thought the toilet had swallowed you!”

“I found Kahei in there, we’ve been talking.”

“Oh my god!! Did you two get in a catfight over Sooyoung??”

“No! I mean… I thought so at first to be honest? But actually we just befriended each other!”

“It amazes me how you can be friends with literally anybody…”

“Don’t be like that! Look, she helped me.”

I pulled out my phone to show her my chat with Kahei.

“Huh? What’s that?”

“She gave me the direction to Sooyoung’s house to talk to her since she doesn’t get my calls or anything.”

“Oh, is that so? She’s nice!”

“I know! She’s so sweet indeed… I’m embarrased of thinking badly of her at first…”

“Don’t blame yourself, it was an uncomfortable situation… but she’s cool so everything’s okay!”

We danced for another 20 minutes before finally going home and I even spotted Kahei at the exit. I waved at her and she returned the salute cheerfully. I thought to myself that the next day I would go to Sooyoung’s right after getting out of work.

***

Next morning I still hadn’t received any response from Sooyoung to my texts, and though that made something sunk in my chest I had some hope left to hold onto. I opened Kahei’s chat to copy and paste Sooyoung’s adress and look it up on the maps app. I presumed it’d be close to the bakery since she came almost everyday to buy the bread for lunch and some sweets but I was shocked to find out her house was actually a 20 minutes walk away from the shop. I must've been mistaken. I checked again but that was it. I didn't get it. How come she came from so far when there could be other bakerys closer to her house? I shrugged and got out of bed. Today more than any other day I couldn't wait for my shift to be over.

***

Sooyoung didn't come to the shop but that was something to be expected. Still it would've been nice if she came to get one of those cupcakes she likes so much.

At the sound of the clock I snatched my apron away and shoved it in my bag. I was so impatient to arrive to Sooyoung's that I didn't even bother to change my clothes. After walking for what seemed like forever I arrived in front of a building almost as tall as a skyscraper. It looked very fancy and I felt like I was trespassing like a thief when a neighbour walked out and I snuck in before the door closed itself. I ran into the elevator as if afraid somebody would see me and pushed the 9th floor button so hard I almost hurt my own finger. Twenty seconds later it stopped and the doors opened revealing a corridor with four doors, two at each side, as my legs slightly quivered. I took a step out of the elevator and looked around searching for her door. When I found it I stood in front of it with my hand raised in front of her doorbell. A panic that had been bulding up in my guts from the moment I arrived in front of the building was refraining me from pushing that button. I even thought of turning around, going home and forget about this, but after taking the time to come here I couldn’t do that, I knew I would regret it. So I decided to leave my fears aside and let my finger rest on the switch. Ding-dong. I clasped my hands together like I did back in the bakery the first day she came in. But nobody came to open the door. Maybe she wasn’t home? Or maybe she’d see me through the peephole and was actively ignoring me… I insisted but I didn’t even hear footsteps from the other side. I guess she was out. Maybe I didn’t even had the right adress. Just when I was about to leave I heard the doorlock open… and there she was. I felt so many things at the same time, I wanted to hug her, I wanted to shout why she’ve been ignoring me… but most of all I wanted to kiss her. She looked so cute in her pajamas with that messy bun, showing her slender neck. Gosh, she was so fine.

“What are you doing here?” As if fearing that came out as rude she added, “I mean,… how did you know I live here?”

“Um,… Kahei told me…please don’t be mad at her, if anything I’m the one who came here… but I just needed to talk to you… you haven’t been replying to my texts…”

“Yeah… I know that…”

She didn’t say anything else, just stood there with a blank expression. It didn’t look like she was in the mood to talk so I turned around to leave but a hand grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me inside. I heard the door getting closed and the next thing I know is that she has me pinned against it and is kissing me like she couldn’t get enough of me. I clunged to her, wrapping my arms around her neck like I might fall down in any moment.

“I missed you…” I breathed out between kisses. She broke apart to look at me. Her gaze was intense and her cheeks where flushed with a red-ish color.

“It’s been only two days…” She grinned making my heart flutter once again with that dazzling smile of hers.

"I know!! But it felt like forever not knowing about you!! I thought... you didn't want to see me ever again..."

"Yeah, sorry about that... I guess I get pretty sensitive when I feel that somebody doesn't believe my feelings for them..."

"Oh, don't be... I shouldn't let you leave the house like that, I-"

She cut me off with a kiss but this time it was a soft, kind one.

“Ssh, it’s okay… what’s important is that you’re here right now…”

We stayed kissing like that for who knows how long and I got caught up in the momento I could help the words that left my mouth.

“Sooyoung, I love you.”

At the mention of those words she drew away all of a sudden. Uh-oh. I messed up again, didn’t I? Still grabbing me by my wrist she dragged me along the whole house in a hurry, I wonder what was so urgent to pull me like that? Soon we where in her room and before I could even take a look around she pushed me on her bed. Oh. So that was it.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

She climbed on top of me and got back to kissing me slowly but eagerly, I couldn’t get enough of her taste. Her lips started to wander around my skin all the way through my jawline and to my neck. She left soft kisses on the side of it that eventually turned into tiny bites. One of her hands that had me pinned to the matress drifted down my torso and I couldn’t help to gasp when she slipped it under my skirt and placed it between my thights. Her fingertips started to tickle me down there through the fabric of my underwear. My hips started moving back and forth. I really wanted her to go further and she seemed to notice my urges when she pushed aside the piece of cloth and I could feel her inside of me. My mouth let out a whimper as she started pumping her fingers in and out, gently at first and speeding up gradually until she was doing it so hard the bed began to wiggle. I was about to come undone when she pulled out all of a sudden. I looked confused at her only to see her slipping away leaving a trail of kisses on her way down. Then she pulled up my skirt and tug away my panties to some corner in the room. I almost fainted when I realized what she was about to do. She kissed my inner thights getting closer and closer, teasing me, I could feel her breath on me and then… her tongue. She started drawing circles and I couldn’t hold it in anymore. A wave of indescribable pleasure washed all over me, I felt like melting in her sheets and my back arched as I rode it out.

“Sooyoung-ah…”

She got on the bed again stradling me and I reached to touch the skin under her shirt. She soon took it off and I was delighted to see she wasn't wearing a bra. I could see all of her beautifully shaped torso, her curves and I let myself get lost in her touch. I traced my hands along her hips, her toned abs and she flinched when I hovered my fingertips next to the rubber band of her pajama pants. I slid my hand in and I could see her biting her lower lip in the faint darkness of her room; she was so hot. Just when I touched her there... I could tell how much she wanted this. I began to draw circles and she threw her head back as a moan left her throat. The moment I put my fingers inside her I felt her hand touching me... again?!

"I just like your touch so much..."

Oh god. We stayed like that doing each other for a while, taking our time. I could've been like that the whole night just caressing all of her body and making out with her nonstop. But after some minutes we collapsed at the same time and she feel on top of me like she didn't had streght left in her body.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

She laid by my side and I got sleepy as we cuddle and softly kissed each other. I was about to fall completely asleep in her arms when a voice whispered in my ear:

"And I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> First fic so don't expect to much lol.. A friend and I came up with this idea because of a joke between the two of us since there's an actual bakery at my neightbourhood in which they sell a bread called smile (lmao). So...yeah... we though this would be funny.
> 
> (originally posted on AFF)


End file.
